Take a ride with me
by AloneTogether
Summary: Sasuke fires naruto and tells him to leave, but the blonde refuses. Their arguement turns into something else and sasuke's lets something slip can naruto return his feelings? AU Sasunaru Yaoi Lemon.


Disclaimer: no there not mine, it wouldn't be sutible for minors if i owned naruto.

Warning: Yaoi, Sasunaru sex

* * *

**Take a ride with me**

"What the fuck!" the blonde yelled furiously, slamming his hands on the desk in front of him and pressing his face inches away from his equally irate boss. "You're fucking firing me!!"

"Its health and safety I told you a million! Times you can't go around without your proper personal protective-"

"I get it already! P.P fucking E(1)" the blonde backed away from his boss and turned to pace around the small room. "This is the only fucking job I have I can't get fired!!"

A loud crash echoed through the small office, the raven haired boss sighed which sounded more like a growl. And walked up to the blonde, shoving a small slip of paper in his hands and walked out to see what the commotion was.

Naruto glared daggers at his boss as he exited the room, allowing the door to slowly close behind him. He looked around the room, for a clean freak Sasuke's office sure was messy. Papers were littered on top of his desk and on the floor, presumably from were he had fallen asleep the night before. Books were littered around the room and at the foot of an almost empty bookcase, spare parts and posters hung off from the walls. In a word it was a state, though Naruto really couldn't criticize, his flat was just as messy if not messier and he knew Sasuke worked his arse off. The dude just didn't know how to take a brake. He was a full blown workaholic.

Taking a seat on top of the cluttered desk Naruto flipped the paper over then back again. It was a small white envelope, on the front was his name written in very neat and stylish handwriting. Looking over the envelope once more, Naruto sighed and stuffed it in his pocket. Turning he walked around Sasuke's mahogany desk and seated himself in the seat once occupied by said raven.

"I have health and safety arriving any minute now Naruto" he looked at the blonde with the same stern impassive expression he always wore, "you can't be in here"

Naruto clapped sarcastically, "I'm amazed you spoke more then one syllable" he laughed at his own joke, completely missing the slight twitch and murderous intent in the raven's eyes.

"Get out of my office moron" he warned making his way over to the still giggling blonde. He didn't need this he was stressed out as it was. Why couldn't he have taken over his father company like he wanted and worked along side Itachi? He could of had an office job and a secretary, but no he had to choose a different path, he had to choose to rebel. He had to choose Naruto.

"I wonder what the health and safety stiffs will say if they hear you speak to your employees like that" he stated, picking up a random object from the Uchiha's desk and began flipping it in the air, catching it flawlessly.

"If they knew you, idiot. They'd agree with me" the raven smirked, feeling a little easier that Naruto was here with him. But it didn't last long, his smirk suddenly feel completely off his face, leaving the cold hard business man he was brought up to be.

"Mr. Uchiha are you ready?" Sasuke gave a short nonchalant nod and glared towards the blonde.

"You had your last warning Naruto. I won't tell you again" he stated and walked out of the room, the health and safety inspector in tow. Truth was he couldn't tell Naruto again, it was hard enough to fire him the first time especially since it was Naruto who brought him into the motor vehicle trade and made it…fun. He brought out the best in his workers and clients alike, which wasn't hard to see why.

Naruto was approachable, sweet and almost child-like and was a very good looking individual. Growing up with the blonde, he had had the privilege of seeing him grow from a bouncy hyperactive moron into this beautiful man. Though he was still short, much shorter then himself, Naruto had young features. His blonde hair stood to attention in every angel and bright incomparable blue eyes. And as they grew, Sasuke's feelings grew with them, but that is a secret he'd take to his grave.

"What happened there? If you don't mind me asking?" the health and safety assistant asked, looking up at the raven with anticipation.

"I do mind you asking" he growled and shot the nosey assistant a glare.

Naruto glared at the closed door, refusing to move from his spot. Sasuke had just fired him! The bastard who he'd grown up with had fired him and for what?! For not wearing steal toe shoes while working on a client's car. He understood it was a must when working on any vehicle but what the fuck? He'd made a minor mistake and then he was out on the streets!

Sasuke sighed as he closed the doors to his garage. Today was not his day, he's managed to pass the health and safety requirements with flying colours but with Naruto no longer working there Sasuke had, had to fill in for him and hadn't managed to sit down for 7 hours! And yet he still had work to do. Stress was going to be the death of him.

The scowl that had married this face hadn't faltered since he'd left Naruto in the office this morning, who knew Uchiha Sasuke would miss the blonde this much?

Sighing Sasuke carefully opened the door to his office, glaring when two illuminated due to the moonlight blue eyes glared at him.

"What the fuck are you still doing here?!" Sasuke spat venomously, he really didn't want to be dealing with the stubborn blonde.

"Why the fuck did you fire me asshole?!"

"Is your skull that thick that you couldn't understand what I said earlier? Or has your one brain cell finally died of loneliness!"(2)

"Are you calling me stupid?! Bastard!" Naruto yelled, furiously standing from his current position and making his way over towards the raven.

"What ever gave you that idea moron?" Sasuke yelled getting closer to Naruto face. If it wasn't for the fact he was exhausted and extremely pissed off, Sasuke would have noticed that every time either of them spoke their lip's brushed the others. But as it was he was he was extremely pissed off and getting more and more agitated by the second.

"Bastard don't call me a moron!!" the blonde yelled and pressed his lips firmly up against the others.

Without thinking Sasuke pressed his lips just as firmly against the blonde's, grabbing him by the waist and pulling Naruto's lithe body fresh up against his. Sasuke's tongue darted into Naruto's mouth forcibly, tasting every inch of Naruto's mouth.

Both men fumbled back until Naruto lay flat against the Uchiha's desk. The blonde fumbled around, pushing paper work out from underneath him and trying to undo his jacket buttons. Somewhere between chaste kisses, Sasuke realized what the blonde a trying to do and helped, tearing off the blonde's jacket and throwing it off to the side as if it was infectious disease. After the jacket was gone the rest of Naruto's clothes soon followed along with Sasuke's shirt.

Pulling away from the blonde's bruised kissed lips the raven began attacking Naruto's cheeks trailing down towards his neck. Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's legs and lifted him up further and moved in between.

"Do it!" Naruto order huskily, as Sasuke began working his manhood, pumping up and down without much rhythm to it.

Complying he used his other hand to undo his pants, swatting away Naruto's unhelpful eager hands. Feeling his need growing Sasuke stopped pumping Naruto's cock, receiving a short whimper from said blonde.

"Suck" he stated hoarsely raising three fingers to the entrance of the blonde's mouth. Naruto took the digits within his mouth, licking and sucking them coating them in his saliva. Sasuke's need grew even more as Naruto's tongue lapped his finger, thinking of what else he could do with that talented tongue.

Taking his fingers out of the blonde's mouth, he brought the digits down to the blonde's entrance, slowly inserting one finger, the then next and then the third thrusting in and out with his fingers, preparing the blonde. When he thought Naruto was fully prepared he removed his fingers and placed his cock at the blonde's entrance, pre cum leaking out of the tip. Pushing himself inside Naruto, Sasuke gasped as his cock was enveloped within the blonde's tight hot cavern.

"Sasuke more!" Naruto moaned in the Uchiha's ear, grasping onto his shoulders, "more" he added breathlessly.

Naruto moaned aloud as Sasuke began pumping in and out of him, each thrust gaining in speed.

"Harder!"

Complying, the raven pulled Naruto's legs further apart and pounded in and out of him harder. Reaching down in between them, he began pumping Naruto again in time with his thrusts. Reaching his climax, Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto's manhood and pumped faster as he filled the blonde with his seed.

"Sasuke!!" the blonde screamed as he came onto both of their abdomens. Feeling weak from his high Naruto collapsed onto Sasuke's, mixing their sweat and scent.

Sasuke breathed heavily in and out, each breath ghosting the blonde's ear, before he could stop himself he kissed Naruto's ear and whispered gently into it.

"I love you"

Naruto's eyes went wide with shock, his bodied stiffened against the others. He could tell Sasuke felt him go tense; the raven pulled out of him and without looking at him, gathered his clothes and exited the room.

The blonde stared at the door, unable to move.

"What?" he whispered into nothingness.

* * *

Sasuke sighed and walked out of the workshop, his blue overalls tied around his waist revealing taut muscled chest. It was a hot, humid day and he was once again overworked and understaffed. He hadn't heard from Naruto all week, it normally didn't take the blonde this long to come back to him two days max but not a whole week.

Casual sex was a regular thing with him and the blonde neither really thought much of it. Well one didn't, Sasuke had always loved the casual sex, being inside the blonde was his version of heaven. But that time was different, he'd said he loved Naruto without really meaning to.

Of course yes he did love him, he loved him more then he'd ever loved anyone in his life. But this was Naruto, the naive blonde who called his manhood his 'weenie'

"Sasuke!!" Sakura yelled, snapping him out of his daze. He looked up at the pink haired girl and then to the blonde standing next to her. Both were dressed in a bikini top and a very short denim skirt. "Your looking extra hot today Sasuke" she stated with a wink.

"Hn" the raven whipped away the sweat dripping from his brow. Sakura and Ino were regulars at his garage, most of the time it was a mere fault or error, like the radiator over heating because they'd forgotten to top up the water or anti-freeze.

"Can you take a look at our car please Sasuke?" Ino gave him her best puppy dog face.

"Hn"

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura called out as he made his way over to their parked hot pink and black Peugeot 207 CC. "where's Naruto, haven't seen him round all week"

Both girls noted the Uchiha's now stiffened positions and clenched fists. Sakura shared a look with her blonde friend before looking back to the raven. She had known both men as long as they had known each other, almost 12 years now, seeing as they were all mid 20's. She knew better then any one their relationship with each other. She'd managed to get Sasuke to confess to her when they were in college, she'd say it was her charms, he'd say she annoyed it out of him. Either way she knew he loved Naruto and Naruto him.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked carefully.

"He doesn't work here any more" Sasuke stated coldly, "he fucked up and I fired him"

"What?!" both girls screeched in unison. "You fired him!"

Sasuke stayed silent and began working out the problem on the girl's car. He touched the engine his hand shot back, bumping his head on the raised hood Sasuke backed away from the car clutching his burnt hand.

Sasuke looked at his hand, clenching it into a fist. What the fuck was wrong with him? This was the fourth time it had happened today, he rarely got anything wrong, it was always Naruto who got into a mess and ended up hurting himself. And it was Sasuke always bailing him out. Damn it he needed Naruto! Sasuke slammed the hood of the car down and punched the top of it, denting the metal. Sinking to his knees he repeatedly began banging his head against the grills.

…he needed Naruto.

Both girls looked on as Sasuke slowly sank to his knees, they'd never seen the raven so beaten up before, he usually held everything together with such expertise. Even when his parents had died in a plain crash, Sasuke remained passive and together, he didn't even cry. Seeing him like this just wasn't normal.

"sasu-" Sakura stepped forward, cautiously.

"I'll pay for it"

"Don't worry about it" Ino stated with concern beaming in her tone, he was after all her first crush "are you alright?"

"No…Naruto…" he trailed off morosely.

"Sasuke?" the raven head shot up in the direction of the speaker voice, "what are you doing down there?" Naruto asked innocently.

"What are you doing here?" he stated a little more maliciously then he'd intended.

"I came to make sure you weren't slacking off bastard" Naruto glared and pouted at the same time.

He stared into Sasuke dark obsidian eyes, and felt a blush flood his face and quickly looked away.

"I read your letter" Naruto cleared is throat, "i…em…it's just that eh…" he trailed away miserably. Damn it he was stutter after all the time he'd spent practicing in the mirror, he must look like a complete idiot.

Sakura and Ino stared at both boys, silently chanting kiss, kiss, kiss.

Sasuke, understanding completely, lifted himself up and embraced the blonde. Burying his head between the crook of the blonde's neck and breathing in the scent of Naruto which seemed different somehow.

"I love you, bastard. Your an ass but your mine" Naruto returned the embrace, standing on tip toes so he could rest his forehead on the Uchiha's broad shoulders.

"Ah!" Sakura clamped her hands over her mouth, trying in vain to muffle the squeals of excitement threatening to erupt from her. She was excited that they finally got together and she was well an excited yaoi fan girl. Who would have thought a simple trip out could end up being so hot! Looking to her right she noted that Ino looked just as ecstatic as she was. She couldn't wait to tell Lee and everyone she knew! Sai was going to be jealous.

'_Moron, I'm sorry don't go'_

* * *

A/n I have no idea where that came from --; cute no? tell me what you think please!!

(1) P.P.E is personal protective equipment, it's health and safety law to have it in a workshop and yes you could get fired for not using it. (at least that's what i was told)

(2) someone said that to me, well the part about my one brain cell dying of loneliness T-T


End file.
